Désespoir et solitude pourraientils mener loin?
by Ryrynie
Summary: Voldemort vaincu, les proches du Survivant semblaient bien se préoccuper autant de lui que d’une limace. Six ans plus tard, ses ex-amis reviennent avec une mission que lui seul peut effectuer : libérer Snape des Mangemorts…
1. Cher journal

**Titre****: Désespoir et solitude pourraient peut-être mener loin?**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, romance, ****slash**

**Rating****: M ou R**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Remarque****: je conserve les cinq premiers romans; l'histoire…et finalement, présence de relations homosexuelles dans quelques chapitres…**

* * *

Chapitre 1 ou Prologue:

_Cher journal...

* * *

_31 Juillet 2003, 12h01 AM, Londres, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni

«Cher Journal,

Cela fait 23 ans, aujourd'hui. 23 ans que le fatal jour de ma naissance est arrivé, 23 fois que ce jour est répété. Pourquoi suis-je né, déjà? Ah oui, j'oubliais : pour sauver le monde et anéantir le mal. Le travail que tout le monde –enfin, les têtes de cornichons décélérés d'imbéciles à la noix- convoitent. Se faire jalouser, détester et mépriser d'un côté de la pièce, et adorer et louanger de l'autre. Voici l'enfer de ma vie, ma damnation. Lorsque l'on désire un douce et bénie solitude, on obtient un fiasco total, dont s'ensuit une grande effervescence. Si, à l'opposé, on a besoin de réconfort et d'affection, eh bien, on voit, à travers nos larmes, tout le monde s'enfuir à grands pas, avec ou sans hypocrisie. À peu près comme si la bête de zoo qu'ils ont tant observée venait de s'échapper et était sur leurs talons…

En parlant de bête de zoo, il est mort depuis maintenant six ans, mon serpent adoré. Dans mes bras…Oh, comment pourrais-je oublier ces moments, les affronter? Je ne peux tout simplement pas les accepter, bien qu'ils n'ont de cesse de me torturer…Mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme en souffrent encore…Nous étions épuisés, ensanglantés, sales, misérables, minables…Nous baignions dans une mare de boue et de sang, notre sang, à tous les deux… Le faible petit lion vainqueur et le grand puissant serpent vaincu… Le Bien et le Mal, les Ténèbres et la Lumière… L'orage faisait rage au-dessus de nos têtes, la nuit était noire, si noire…Plus sombre que l'âme de Voldemort…Plus effroyable…Aucun son, mis à part le tonnerre…J'étais terrifié, par le tonnerre, les éclairs si semblables à celui qui, infatigable, orne toujours mon front; par lui, par moi; par ma solitude, par le sentiment d'abandon que je ressentais à ce moment… J'avais si honte de moi, il était si faible et j'en profitais, j'exploitais sa faiblesse jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie, gémisse à mes pieds… Lui-même m'avait presque avoué qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous soyons seuls, seuls pour la première fois. Mes parents, Quirrel, le Basilic et Ginny, Queudver, Cédric et les Mangemorts, Dumbledore… Plus personne ne pouvait s'interposer, nous épauler, nous conseiller, intervenir…Lui-même, si imposant, si déterminé, si…si Voldemort…, semblait effrayé, terrifié même, comme un enfant abandonné… Même une fois nos corps et nos vêtements souillés, déchirés, nous continuions à nous battre inlassablement, à nous entêter, à voir nos corps s'entremêler puis s'éloigner…Se distancer pour à nouveau se rapprocher… Si semblable à la danse des amants, mais tellement différent… Je me dégoûtais… Détruire le mal, mais à quel prix? M'y abaisser moi-même…

Ma vue se brouillait; un liquide rougeâtre s'écoulait à flot de mon front et du sommet ainsi que de l'arrière de ma tête…Lui ne parvenait même plus à se déplacer, ç'aurait été si simple si j'avais décidé de m'enfuir, malgré mon aveuglement…M'aurait-t-il rattrapé magiquement? Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurai jamais, d'ailleurs. Mais nos deux âmes étaient si semblables à ce moment, unies dans un même amalgame de sentiments et d'émotions…Unies dans la douleur de toute une vie…De nos deux vies, mais au fond, où était la différence? Nous étions si proches, à ce moment… Unis par la mort qui nous attirait vers elle, nous traquait inlassablement… Nous ne voulions pas céder…Non, pas maintenant…Pas après tous ces efforts…Trop tôt…

Lui avait choisi la vengeance pour compenser toute la douleur de son enfance, moi j'ai hérité des conséquences de son choix, et six ans après, j'en ai encore des séquelles… Qui pourrait le croire? Personne. Mon confident, ma confidente? Je n'en ai point. Personne ne serait à la hauteur. Mes amis, mes amours? Tous vains.

Lui et moi…Nous deux, le jour et la nuit… Seuls la haine, le désespoir, nous poussaient, faisaient monter notre adrénaline. Éreintés, détruits, finalement, nous avions fait notre temps…La gloire, les honneurs, la célébrité,… Nous n'avions plus rien de tout cela, dans cette humide «grotte» souterraine datant d'une période historique indéterminée (dont nous avons détruit le «toit» grâce à une surdose de magie plutôt violente juste au-dessus de sa partie la plus fragile…Nous avons brusquement perdu l'équilibre, et avons suivi la danse, sombrant au fin fond de cette grotte qui n'en était plus vraiment une, inconscients après le choc d'une chute de trois mètres avec du roc en guise de coussins…)…

D'ailleurs, cette grotte, personne d'autre que feu lui, et moi ne la connaît. Je l'ai rebouchée avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, après un dur transplanage, qui aurait facilement pu mettre fin à mes jours si je ne m'étais pas empressé de prendre son corps inerte dans mes bras, usant cruellement des forces magiques qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'effacer de ce monde. Magie noire? Je n'en sais rien, Rogue n'a jamais été assez précis, et ce n'est certes pas un autre des sorciers chargés de me former qui m'en aurait fait mention, de cette sale magie…

Cette grotte, donc…C'est notre endroit à tous les deux, là où nous avons poussé notre haine au maximum… Comme quoi il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, qui nous représentaient l'un et l'autre, respectivement…Je n'avais jamais été sensible au charme discret de certains poèmes et proverbes, avant cet... Je n'arrive pas à parler d'assassinat. Je ne suis pas un assassin…Avant cet…incident, donc. Je suis devenu à la fois sensible, froid et puissant. Là-bas, tout a changé, tout s'est vécu. Lui, le Grand Voldemort, m'a supplié, et moi j'ai tué…

Une fois réveillé, sous leurs regards ébahis, je me suis porté volontaire. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et jusqu'à son cercueil je l'ai porté. J'ai rapidement fermé quelques plaies, enlevé la majorité du sang qui souillait le drap blanc, ses vêtements, son corps. J'ai refermé rapidement le cercueil, après avoir positionné Tom pour l'éternité. J'ai fais transplaner et se rassembler une centaine de personnes. J'ai creusé magiquement un trou dans la terre, entre son père et Lucius Malefoy- dans ce cimetière où tout avait commencé... La Deuxième Guerre, à présent achevée…

J'y ai glissé le cercueil. J'ai gravé son nom sur la tombe. Je n'ai pas prononcé de discours ni donné de détails. Je me suis agenouillé une dernière fois, j'ai fais une courte prière, silencieuse- Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi! Comprenez-nous! Notre vécu, tenez-le en compte…

La prière d'un assassin pour le salut de l'âme d'un autre.

Je me suis levé lentement, je me suis retourné de la même façon, répandant encore du sang sur mon sillage. Mon regard dur, déterminé, embrouillé de sang trop rapidement essuyé, a parcouru toute l'assemblée que j'avais réunie. Je regardai les Mangemorts, ses proches, puis les miens. Je semblais si fort, si impénétrable, si concentré… Tous avaient encore l'air étonné, que j'avais déjà tout terminé. Puis je disparu, direction Ste-Mangouste, où j'arrivai inconscient et en direction des soins urgents et intensifs.

À présent, tous veulent me placer pour de bon à Ste-Mangouste. Tous veulent me soutirer des informations. Tous souhaitent m'isoler et détruire toute ma vie sociale. Mais tous ignorent tout. Je me tais.

Depuis six ans, maintenant, je m'enfonce en silence. Six ans jour pour jour. Je n'ai jamais assisté à ma septième année à Poudlard. J'ai passé mes ASPICS au Ministère, dans un secret d'outre-tombe. Je suis devenu Chef des Aurors. Je travaille dans mon bureau, discret pour tout le reste de l'univers. Mes missions, dans 95 pourcent des cas, je les effectue seul. La solitude. C'est tout ce qui me plaît… C'est tout ce qui fait que je vis encore. Tout ce qu'il me reste.

_Du sang, des pleurs,_

_Tant de souffrances, pour tant de douleurs;_

_Je voudrais tant m'effacer,_

_Pour que tout, de moi soit oublié…_

_Pour l'éternité je voudrais disparaître_

_Dans de lourdes ténèbres, enfin m'enfoncer_

_Seul, avec mon âme brisée, éreintée, ensorcelée,_

_Et, tout autant déchiré, mon être._

_Les chaînes à mes pieds_

_Étaient ma seule crédibilité_

_Mais maintenant qu'enfin mon destin_

_Est entre mes mains_

_Je ne ressens plus rien_

_Je ne fais que continuer_

_Ce qu'un jour j'osai commencer :_

_Même brisé, je répands le bien...»_

_**Harry James Potter,**_

_**meurtrier d'un assassin, 23 ans, célibataire**_

* * *

Alors?????????Le poème de la fin est aussi de moi… Que pensez-vous du tout??????? Merci à l'avance pour vos reviews ;)

Annie ;)


	2. Faire le point

**Titre****: Désespoir et solitude pourraient peut-être mener loin?**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, romance, ****slash**

**Rating****: M ou R**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Remarque****: je conserve les cinq premiers romans; l'histoire…et finalement, présence de relations homosexuelles dans quelques chapitres…**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 

**Faire le point**

* * *

Inconfortablement installé sur le sol rêche et glacial de la pièce la plus lugubre du manoir qu'il venait d'acquérir, Harry chiffonna le morceau de parchemin et soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. 

Ses anciens meilleurs amis ne saisiraient-ils donc jamais le sens de ce mot : a-d-i-e-u? Le cerveau de la brillante Hermione Granger serait-il en train de tarir sa réputation par sa faute? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué… Ils avaient été heureux, soit; ils avaient grandi ensemble; ils s'étaient soutenus; ils avaient traversé et triomphé de maintes épreuves dans leur passé commun -et alors? Ce temps était révolu. La guerre avait enfin pris fin, le «trio de Gryffondor» n'avait plus de raison d'être.

_Gryffondor_?

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement amer. On lui aurait tatoué «Pur Serpentard» sur le front qu'il n'aurait pas fait pire impression. Il devenait presque un Détraqueur à lui seul… Les gens qu'il était forcé de côtoyer- ou plutôt, les gens qui étaient forcés de _le_ côtoyer -s'étaient rapidement avisés de l'humour noir et d'absence totale de bonheur de l'homme. Homme qu'il était devenu en se basant sur son passé, sur les épreuves qui avaient surgi au travers de son chemin. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais hésité à foncer tête baissée dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais aurait-il pu vraiment agir autrement? Le Survivant avait-il vraiment le droit d'être égoïste?

Non, et il ne le pourrait jamais, pas tant que les autres le verraient en tant que _Celui qui a Survécu_ plutôt qu'en pauvre jeune homme brisé par la vie, un simple garçon prénommé Harry, né à la fin du mauvais mois à la mauvaise époque.

Lui qui désirait ardemment se lancer dans une carrière au Quidditch, voilà qu'il se retrouvait assis derrière un bureau poussiéreux presque à longueur de journée, à classer des documents plus ennuyants les uns que les autres. En six longues années, vingt-six pauvres idiots avaient tenté de succéder à Jedusor. Harry se remémorait souvent les bribes les plus distrayantes des discours les plus ridicules auxquels il avait assisté avant de catapulter leurs auteurs dans une splendide cellule d'Azkaban, tous frais payés et le retour non compris. L'élevage de rats pour envahir et infester Poudlard? Et pourquoi pas une armée de bulldozer tirés par des chiens?

Harry secoua la tête, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de ses cheveux coupés dans tous les sens et à partir de n'importe où, mais néanmoins avec style, les quelques mèches vertes et rouge attirant invariablement l'attention de tous ceux qu'il croisait. Les envoyant derrière sa large épaule, il dissimula ainsi sans y penser la fine cicatrice toujours présente à l'arrière de sa nuque, longue d'environ une dizaine de centimètres. Il en portait de nombreuses autres un peu partout sur le corps, des suites de ce funeste jour. Celle allant de l'arrête de son nez au bas du côté gauche de sa mâchoire avait failli le laisser borgne, mais il avait pu relever légèrement la tête avant que le coup de poignard ne l'atteigne à cet endroit.

Repoussant ses sombres pensées au fond de son esprit, il reporta son attention sur la lettre d'Hermione et de Ron Weasley. Bien qu'il soit le parrain de leurs deux enfants, ils ne les avaient jamais revus après l'accouchement de la jeune femme alors âgée de vingt ans, qui avait d'ailleurs failli lui coûter la vie- il s'agissait en fait de la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à se rendre à Ste-Mangouste. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être présent au mariage, Ron l'ayant évidemment désigné, tandis que Ginny était celle d'Hermione. Il avait néanmoins déserté le lieu saint dès la fin de la cérémonie, semant toutes ses prétendantes.

Ils souhaitaient le rencontrer dans une semaine, à Manchester, pour Merlin seul savait quelle mystérieuse raison. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis trois ans, et Harry n'avait jamais répondu à aucune de leurs dizaines de lettres. Ce qui ne les avaient pas empêchés de persévérer- Gryffondors un jour, Gryffondors toujours…

Ils avaient réussi à apprendre qu'il allait quitter son petit appartement londonien pour un vieux manoir, mais il avait refusé leur aide. À ce qu'il sache, il était sorcier, non? Maintenant, une semaine après son arrivée, il continuait d'explorer, n'utilisant qu'une seule des vingt chambres disponibles. Il le meublait lentement, passant ses rares journées de congé chez _Fleury & Botts_ ou _Meublagie_.

Devrait-il y aller, ne devrait-il pas?...

Le jeune homme se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le plus petit salon du troisième sous-sol, le son de ses pas troublant le silence pesant. S'arrêtant brusquement, il se surprit à contempler le feu ensorcelé, lequel reflétait évidemment les visages du couple Weasley, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa contrariété actuelle.

Il avait pris sa décision. S'ils étaient en mesure de le reconnaître, ils les rejoindraient; sinon, qu'ils aillent au diable avec leurs bonnes résolutions.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, Harry transplana dans une ruelle avoisinante de la Gare, aux alentours de 11h. Tandis que le soleil surplombait la foule de plus en plus dense, Harry s'alluma une cigarette et parcourut la distance qui le séparait du lieu de rencontre de son pas rapide et calme. Il se fondit ensuite dans le décor, appuyé sur une barre de métal le long du mur. Il portait des lentilles de contact, et était vêtu d'une chemise verte forêt remontée jusqu'aux coudes, accompagnée d'un jeans noir. D'épais et longs bracelets faits d'argent travaillé, parsemés de quelques rubis et de multiples émeraudes, ornaient ses deux poignets, et sa ceinture ornementée de deux longs serpents enlacés au centre attirait immanquablement les regards, généralement captivés par la somme des trois paires d'yeux verts perçants. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la tignasse rousse ébouriffée de Ronald Weasley, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il éteignit son énième cigarette d'un brusque mouvement de talon et cessa tout mouvement. 

Du regard, il les évalua rapidement. Ils semblaient tous deux en excellente santé, mais le sourire qui les identifiait antérieurement était complètement absent de leurs visages. La lueur de malice, omniprésente dans le regard de Ronald, s'était envolée, à l'instar de celle de sagesse dans les yeux de son épouse. Ils avaient les traits tirés, et des cernes de longue date soulignaient leurs regards éteints.

Lorsqu'il baissa enfin les yeux, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Hermione était encore enceinte, d'au moins huit mois. Il comptait donc à ce point pour elle, pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'un pareil bain de foule? Son époux avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'ils tournaient la tête dans toutes les directions pour tenter, apparemment vainement, de l'apercevoir. Ils semblaient élégamment vêtus, mais il savait qu'Hermione était très haut placée à Ste-Mangouste, tandis que Ron était directeur d'un nouveau département au Ministère, celui du Contrôle Général de la Société. Il avait toujours évité tel le regard d'un basilic de pénétrer dans ces bureaux, alors il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle en était précisément l'utilité, mais tout le monde en parlait avec animation.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient approchés à près de deux mètres de lui, quelques mots lui parvinrent :

« Je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas pu nous faire ça, Ron…Il n'a sûrement pas changé à ce point… Il doit y avoir une raison…»

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Mione… C'est juste que… (soupir) S'il avait tout simplement ensorcelé l'endroit pour ne plus recevoir nos lettres? Si…»

«Ron…», murmura doucement Hermione, à présent blême.

«Désolé, chérie, je…Moi aussi, j'espère qu'il n'a pas changé à ce point…Non, j'en suis sûr… Il doit simplement…Je ne sais pas moi, c'est Harry dont nous parlons après tout, il a pu…»

En ayant assez entendu, il s'apprêtait à transplaner promptement lorsqu'il avisa les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur les joues d'Hermione, qui avait posé ses mains sur son ventre en baissant la tête. Un étau sembla enserrer son cœur à cette vision, et se ravisant, il se redressa en intervenant enfin, d'un ton neutre quoique bien plus glacial que lors de ses études à Poudlard :

«…a pu attendre patiemment qu'on daigne enfin le remarquer. Toutes mes félicitations, Hermione, soit dit en passant.»

À SUIVRE…

_

* * *

Et voilà, je me suis replongée dans cette fic après deux longues années…Je n'avais aucune idée précise lorsque je l'avais entamée, j'avais terminé mon examen de français deux cours auparavant et je m'ennuyais ferme, mais quand je dis ferme…Je l'ai finalement tapée près d'un an plus tard, et là, voici le début de la suite…Je vais continuer «_Accepter la vie pour l'autre_», puis «_Albus, on va vous étriper! ou Comment survivre à deux mois à Poudlard_», puis continuer __et __éclaircir certains points au sujet de «_Des secrets révélés(_…_)»_, puis je reviendrai à celle-ci, avant _«Espionnage(…)»_ Donc, la suite viendra probablement dans un mois, peut-être -je l'espère- moins…_

_Vous avez de la chance, je ne serai pas «hospitalisée»- la rumeur s'est lancée à mon école puisque je suis malade (digestion) et que je passe des tests, et ça a semé la panique chez mes amies qui m'ont appelée en catastrophe…et encore plus pour moi quand mon amie Cam m'a appelée, alors que j'ai été la dernière à l'apprendre. Génial. Mais c'est heureusement faux, et deux de mes amies se chargent de faire taire tout cela…_

_Merci de me lire, et vos reviews m'encouragent toujours autant…_

**

* * *

RAR : **

_Je ne me souviens jamais à qui j'ai répondu et qui j'ai oublié, alors je ne prends pas de risques, je mets tout ici :_

**Petite grenouille** : Merci! ;P Oui, il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'en voir la fin!!! Moi aussi, je préfère généralement les happy ends, alors tu peux déjà être rassuré(e) sur ce point ;)

**Dragopotter** : Merci!!!!!!! La voilà, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ;)

* * *

À bientôt!!! Annie ;) 


	3. Aveux

**Titre****: Désespoir et solitude pourraient peut-être mener loin?**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, romance, ****slash**

**Rating****: M ou R**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Remarque****: je conserve les cinq premiers romans; l'histoire…et finalement, présence de relations homosexuelles dans quelques chapitres… Pas d'horcruxes, pas de mort de notre directeur gaga de bonbons citron préféré.**

_

* * *

En ayant assez entendu, il s'apprêtait à transplaner promptement lorsqu'il avisa les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur les joues d'Hermione, qui avait posé ses mains sur son ventre en baissant la tête. Un étau sembla enserrer son cœur à cette vision, et se ravisant, il se redressa en intervenant enfin, d'un ton neutre quoique bien plus glacial que lors de ses études à Poudlard :_

_«…a pu attendre patiemment qu'on daigne enfin le remarquer. Toutes mes félicitations, Hermione, soit-dit en passant.»_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Aveux

* * *

Dans un silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd, Harry finit de servir ses invités, mettant de côté l'alcool pour la future mère. Le couple n'osait même pas lever les yeux afin d'observer les alentours, craignant d'ainsi éveiller la colère ou les sarcasmes de leur ancien meilleur ami.

De tout ce qu'il leur faisait ou avait fait subir, c'était toutefois le fait qu'il comptait continuer à les ignorer superbement qui les avait vraiment ravagés pour de bon. Harry se plaisait à inlassablement afficher aux médias sa solitude, tant au niveau amical que conjugal. Le seul élément qui rassurait un tant soit peu les deux Gryffondors était qu'il n'avait pas cherché à les remplacer, il n'avait jamais tenté de combler le vide laissé par ses meilleurs amis d'adolescence.

N'ayant plus aucune raison officielle de continuer à paraître occupé, Harry releva la tête du plateau de pâtisseries, à présent alignées impeccablement. Profitant de leur absence d'esprit momentanée, il continua de les détailler. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, afin d'apercevoir les regards absents des deux adultes, qui arboraient une attitude soumise et intimidée, conservant la tête baissée.

Harry se redressa tout aussi discrètement, amusé et narquois. Parfait.

Ils le craignaient.

* * *

HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp

* * *

Après une dizaine de minutes, Hermione sembla reprendre courage et releva son visage humide, un air déterminé y étant plaqué. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il y vit avec amusement qu'elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il savait qu'elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le gifler, comme elle avait déjà fait avec Drago, Ron et Pansy, à un certain moment au cours de sa vie. Lorsque sa patience arrivait à terme. Là, ça y était, tandis qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher de nouveau et qu'elle contrôlait donc encore moins ses humeurs.

Lorsqu'il les avait transplanés à l'entrée du manoir, aucun d'eux n'avait pipé mot. Ils s'étaient contentés de le suivre, n'ayant même jamais répliqué par autre chose qu'un «Harry!» et un air pétrifié à la remarque plutôt acerbe du jeune homme, du point de vue de ceux qui l'avaient connu tendre, généreux et affectueux. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le grand salon, qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de froid. Encore heureux que ses invités soient brillants –quoique il en doutait parfois pour Ronald-, car ils avaient immédiatement compris que c'est ainsi qu'il les traiterait. Avec distance, un gouffre les séparant. Il n'avait même pas allumé le feu.

Hermione s'en chargea en tirant brusquement sa baguette, laissant enfin son intimidation céder la place à la rancune, à l'espoir et paradoxalement, au désespoir.

«Maintenant, Harry, tu vas nous écouter! Non, je ne veux rien entendre!», rajouta-t-elle en se relevant difficilement, après qu'Harry eut affiché un air goguenard et ouvert la bouche.

« Trois ans! Six ans! Ce ne sont peut-être que des chiffres pour toi, mais pour nous, c'est le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles dure un calvaire qui nous est insupportable!», commença-t-elle à s'emporter, rapidement coupée dans son élan.

«Ah, vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous supporter? Vous m'étonnez…», intervint Harry avec un rire rentré.

«TAIS-TOI, HARRY! Tais-toi… Pitié… Harry…», répéta-t-elle en une litanie désespérée, à l'abri enveloppée dans les bras de son mari qui s'était à son tour levé. Avisant les larmes de son épouse contre son cou, il osa enfin regarder Harry, en colère.

«Les toilettes.», lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

«Troisième porte à droite, deuxième couloir du fond, à gauche.», fut la réponse tout aussi brève.

Enfin seul, il se releva et croisa ses mains dans son dos. Parvenu à la fenêtre, il laissa son regard et ses pensées vagabonder, n'éprouvant pas le moindre remord- où l'ayant repoussé très loin, il n'aurait su le dire lui-même. Devrait-il vraiment renouer cette amitié? Il ne le croyait pas. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu qu'il avait changé, peut-être comprendraient-ils qu'il n'était plus des leurs. Mais il savait, au fond, que c'était peine perdue. Ils essaieraient sûrement perpétuellement de le rapatrier à leur cause, celle de «l'amour et la bonté font la loi».

Il l'avait soutenue assez longtemps. Dans quels bras s'était-il retrouvé, après le combat? De quel amour avait –il été entouré? Personne n'avait été là pour lui à ce moment, tous avaient cru bon de le laisser seul, soi-disant pour «soigner ses blessures intérieures». Ah bon. Depuis quand la solitude était-elle le remède idéal pour ce genre de blessures? Il n'en avait cure; de toutes façons, ils l'avaient tous abandonné, c'était tout ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Les membres officiels du clan qui luttait contre Voldemort, entre-autres les membres de l'Ordre, étaient encore très unis, se rencontrant entre trois et quatre fois par année, en y rajoutant les alertes de danger potentiel pour les sociétés sorcière et moldue. Ils désiraient être toujours prêts à ralentir toute attaque ennemie ou anéantir toute menace d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, Harry, bien que n'ayant jamais assisté à aucune de ces réunions, était fidèle au poste, et avait déjà tout terminé avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de transplaner sur les lieux incriminés. Il ne se gênait d'ailleurs jamais pour se moquer d'eux ouvertement, pour ne pas dire officiellement.

Il entendit enfin le son de pas secs et précipités revenir dans sa direction, mais ne se retourna toutefois pas. Ils continuèrent de se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne soit empoigné par l'épaule et rapidement retourné vers son futur interlocuteur. D'un agile et rapide mouvement de poignet, il saisit celui de son face-à-face, interrompant l'élan que l'autre avait pris pour le gifler avec force. Il le relâcha tout aussi soudainement après quelques secondes de confrontation du regard, avant de le contourner et de retourner s'asseoir.

L'avant-dernier des Weasley deuxième génération l'observa avec mépris durant quelques secondes, immobile, avant de se résigner à le suivre dans un froissement de cape auparavant dissimulée.

Il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, et prit enfin la parole, pour la première fois :

« Cette fois-ci, ça suffit, Harry- ou devrais-je dire Potter? Tu es allé trop loin. Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, le monde continue à tourner, depuis la fin de la seconde guerre. Mais sans toi.»

Harry l'interrompit rapidement.

« Sans moi? Qui est-ce qui s'occupe de conserver l'ordre et la tranquillité dans le monde sorcier depuis, hum? Qui a instauré cette aire de paix? Moi, et personne d'autre. Vous arrivez toujours trop ta…»

« C'est toi qui arrive trop tôt! Toi, c'est facile, tu n'as besoin d'aucune stratégie, tu fonces dans la bataille ou dans la foule, un point c'est tout! Nous, on doit s'entretenir d'un plan, établir une tactique! Aussitôt que vient pour nous le temps d'agir, il est trop tard pour que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit! Et en plus, on doit subir tes moqueries de petit prétentieux! Tu es fier d'être devenu une telle abomination? Arrogant, prétentieux, imposant, intimidant, riche et fier de l'être? C'est comme ça qu'on insultait ce connard de Malefoy, à l'époque! Tu t'en souviens, de ça? C'est à ça que tu ressembles, Harry! Tu deviens une ordure, tu…»

«Parfait!», coupa Harry. « Je crois avoir compris l'idée générale, merci bien, tu épuises tes cordes vocales. Maintenant que tu as fini de tourner autour du chaudron, c'est à moi de parler pour ne rien dire. Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre», le devança-t-il tandis que Ron ouvrait la bouche.

Harry se releva à nouveau, incapable de gérer sa colère dans la position assisse ou en continuant de l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il s'accouda à la bordure de la fenêtre, laissant la nature le calmer, comme à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Après cinq minutes, il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, plus réfléchi. Il se retourna, et remarqua enfin qu'Hermione était revenue. Il fronça les sourcils durant quelques secondes; normalement, son ouïe était très développée et il saisissait le moindre mouvement. Il les observa de nouveau après s'être retourné. Eux aussi étaient plus calmes. Ils étaient des adultes, à présent, non? Aussi bien agir comme tels.

Il se racla la gorge, évitant de soupirer.

« S'il-vous-plaît, commencez par m'écouter. Hermione, Ron et moi avons échangé quelques mots en ton absence, laisse-moi y répondre, ensuite, nous continuerons la discussion.»

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Ron, concernant les qualificatifs que tu attribues à Drago, je ne peux qu'être en accord avec toi.»

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres, mais ne coupa pas le monologue.

« En effet, c'est ce qu'il était, du temps de Poudlard. C'est ce qu'il devait être, pour préserver son image. Son père était trop près de _Lui_ pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'agir autrement, il aurait ainsi risqué sa vie. De surcroît, c'est tout de même ainsi qu'il a été élevé. Maintenant, lui aussi a changé. Je ne pourrai pas vous cacher plus longtemps que lui et moi avons, en quelques sortes, hum, noué une certaine amitié. Nous nous voyons quelques fois en-dehors du milieu de travail, à l'occasion. Il s'occupe de toute la paperasse de mon département. L'absence de son père lui fait beaucoup de bien, mais vous ne le reconnaîtriez sûrement pas si vous veniez à le croiser quelque part par un malheureux hasard. Il s'est teint les cheveux, a changé de nom de famille et a beaucoup grandi. Il est beaucoup plus renfermé sur lui-même; je suis l'un des seuls à qui il adresse la parole, et c'est réciproque, d'ailleurs.»

Il se retourna brièvement, et eut un sourire en coin devant l'attitude d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas changé.

«Une question, Hermione?»

« De…depuis quand? Que s'est-il passé exactement?», demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle semblait commencer à comprendre quelque chose dans cette histoire, qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir dévoiler.

« Deux semaines après la fin de la guerre. Au cimetière.», répondit-il simplement.

Ron sembla un peu dégoûté.

«Tu étais allé te recueillir sur sa tombe? Sur la tombe de Tu-Sais-Qui, de Lord Voldemort? Harry, tu étais tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que…»

Hermione fit taire son mari d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Ce n'était pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas, Harry? Et Malefoy… Il n'était pas là pour son père, je me trompe? Vous… vous tentiez de… Tous les deux, sans le savoir… Simultanément…»

La jeune fille dut s'interrompre, ne sachant comment exposer son idée sans risquer de froisser son ami en cas d'erreur.

« De nous suicider. Oui.»

Il y eut un silence, puis Ron se redressa.

«QUOI!», ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler.

« Ron, du calme! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu étais en second plan dans cette guerre, nous en premier! Tu n'as pas tué, tu n'as pas ça sur la conscience! Tu avais ta famille, tu avais Hermione! Maintenant, tu as tes enfants! Lui et moi, nous n'avions et nous n'avons RIEN! Nous sommes orphelins, et personne ne comprend, que dis-je, ne veut comprendre qui nous sommes! Je suis le Survivant et le Sauveur, lui un fils de Mangemorts, un point c'est tout! Oui, vous croyez que je vous ai rejetés, mais où étiez-vous au moment crucial, alors que votre réconfort m'aurait été indispensable? Nulle part en vue, en tout cas! J'étais seul! Abandonné lâchement, alors que c'est moi, le _putain_ d'idiot qui venait de vous offrir généreusement le cadavre de votre ennemi mortel! Ma mission étant finie, pourquoi se préoccuper d'un fardeau tel que moi, n'est-ce pas?»

Harry s'interrompit afin de reprendre son souffle, mais Ron en profita :

« C'est Dumbledore qui croyait que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire, de te laisser en paix, pas nous!»

« Mais vous l'avez cru, vous n'avez même pas cherché à réfléchir, vous aviez l'occasion de m'oublier quelques instants, alors vous avez sauté sur l'occasion à pieds joints! Ça vous arrangeait, de toutes façons!», les accusa-t-il justement.

Les trois regards s'affrontèrent, les époux ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser avec leur ami à prendre avec des pincettes. Il n'avait pas tort, évidemment. Il avait toujours su raisonner rapidement et tirer des meilleures conclusions qu'eux, cela au moins n'avait pas changé.

« Harry», entama courageusement Hermione. « Peut-être as-tu raison, effectivement. Nous… Nous avons été égoïstes, je l'admets et j'en suis sincèrement navrée. Nous n'aurions jamais cru que tu… enfin…»

La jeune maman bafouilla les derniers mots, ne sachant plus que dire.

Harry la regarda sombrement, avec un léger rire froid.

« Changeons de sujet. Que voulez-vous savoir, et quel est le but de votre visite? Ça ne sert à rien de tenter de me convaincre, vous perdez votre temps. Je vis très bien, et j'ai Drago lorsque j'ai besoin de lui et vice-versa.»

« En parlant de lui, Harry… Qu'est-il exactement pour toi?», s'enquit la sorcière.

Il les regarda alternativement, un sourire en coin. Aussi bien faire d'un béozard deux antidotes.

« Un ami fidèle et, à l'occasion, un amant.»

Il prononça lentement, suavement ces quelques mots, anticipant avec une joie malsaine leur réaction. Il ne fut certes pas déçu. Ses interlocuteurs blêmirent et semblèrent se statufier sur place, leurs visages se décomposant. Fait surprenant, Ron fut le premier à se ressaisir.

«Tu…Tu es… enfin, je veux dire…gay? A…avec… Malefoy, tu… vous…»

Les épaules d'Harry furent secouées d'un léger ricanement et il pinça les lèvres devant l'air ahuri de son ancien camarade.

« Oui, Ron. D'autres questions? Le but de votre visite, peut-être?»

Seul Sieur Silence lui répondit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et leur pointa leurs verres et le plateau. Ils acquiescèrent et se servirent, n'osant plus le regarder. Harry se résigna à rester auprès de la fenêtre jusqu'à la fin de la discussion, et grimpa donc souplement sur le rebord en bois de cette dernière, le regard dans le vague.

«Tu as tout ce que tu pourrais souhaiter, maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Harry?», tenta le rouquin après un long moment.

« Non, Ron. Je voulais être Attrapeur, je suis Auror. Je voulais me marier, je suis célibataire. Je voulais rire, aller danser, magasiner, être avec des amis que je n'aurai jamais. Je suis presque seul, et harcelé par les médias. Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix, à moi et à ma pauvre existence, et dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici, qu'on en finisse. J'ai mal à la tête.»

Les Gryffondors échangèrent un bref regard, avant d'exprimer –enfin- le but de leur visite.

« On croyait que ça serait plus difficile à dire, mais maintenant qu'on sait que tu fréquentes Malefoy…», commença Ron.

« Ça concerne le sort d'un Serpentard?», demanda Harry, intéressé malgré lui.

« En fait, c'est…», tâcha de continuer la jeune femme, encouragée.

La compréhension alluma une lueur dans les yeux du Survivant.

« C'est pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas?», la devança-t-il. Laissez tomber, vous pouvez déjà sortir d'ici, c'est non.

«Harry», s'emporta Hermione. «Que ça soit pour l'Ordre ou non, on s'en moque! C'est le sort d'un être humain qui est en jeu, et tu es le Chef des Aurors!»

« Ron aussi travaille au Ministère, à ce que je sache! Vous avez beaucoup d'autres Aurors, dans vos rangs, à moins qu'une épidémie ait décimé votre troupe!»

« Harry, mon rôle est de conserver un équilibre entre tous les départements du Ministère, de veiller à ce qu'aucune injustice ne soit commise! Je facilite seulement les relations entre les civils et les employés du Ministère!», s'expliqua Ron.

Hermione prit la relève.

« Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley et les autres ne… Ils ne sont pas en mesure d'effectuer cette mission. Ils n'ont pas tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, tes qualités et tes défauts, qui font de toi le meilleur Auror qu'on ait vu depuis longtemps…»

Harry sembla enfin comprendre quelque chose, l'idée ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid.

«Le repaire des Mangemorts. Tu veux que je mette les pieds dans le QG de ceux que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à arrêter.», dit-il sur un ton neutre.

« Oui», répondit Hermione, à présent sérieuse, toute crainte s'étant effacée de son être. «Ils ont capturé Snape il y a deux jours.»

À Suivre… (eh oui! Que voulez-vous, comme tout auteur qui se respecte, je suis sadique sur les bords!!)

_

* * *

Eh oui, me revoilà avec 7 pages Word! Ça m'aura pris deux nuits, taper tout cela…J'espère que ça en vaut la peine?? Des suppositions pour la suite?? Vous croyez qu'Harry va accepter ou refuser??Petite précision, cette fic est dans mes priorités, pour l'instant, alors l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue…Merci à tous de me lire!!_**

* * *

RaR,** que je fais ici tant que je ne déborde pas de ces dernières :

_Vif d'or : _Merci de me lire, et aussi pour les compliments!! C'est vraiment très apprécié! Pour l'instant, j'avoue qu'il y a peu d'actions, mais ça viendra soit dans le prochain chapitre, soit dans le suivant… Harry ne sait plus quoi faire et comment se comporter, mais il saura choisir! Merci encore! Bisous Annie

* * *

À bientôt!!

* * *


	4. Départ

**Résumé : **Harry a vaincu Voldemort le jour de son 17e anniversaire. Mais le temps a passé. Rien n'a changé en six ans. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé, et Harry s'obstine à vivre en solitaire. Qui pourrait faire, à nouveau, changer la situation?

EDIT : Voldemort vaincu, les proches du Survivant semblaient bien se préoccuper autant de lui que d'une limace. Six ans plus tard, ses ex-amis reviennent avec une mission que lui seul peut effectuer : libérer Snape des Mangemorts…

**Rating****: M ou R; SLASH**

**Remarque****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.** **Je conserve les cinq premiers romans.**

**Bonne lecture...**

_

* * *

_

Harry sembla enfin comprendre quelque chose, l'idée ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid.

_«Le repaire des Mangemorts. Tu veux que je mette les pieds dans le QG de ceux que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à arrêter.», dit-il sur un ton neutre._

_« Oui», répondit Hermione, à présent sérieuse, toute crainte s'étant effacée de son être. «Ils ont capturé Snape il y a deux jours.»_

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Départ**

Harry soupira, agacé, en balayant une nouvelle fois du regard le terrain vague qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Pas le moindre brin d'herbe ni la moindre pierre ne se distinguaient de leurs congénères. Aussi bien chercher l'entrée d'une grotte au milieu de l'océan.

Prendre la décision d'aller secourir celui dont il semblait suivre les traces lui avait pris deux longs jours d'incessant arpentage de manoir, après qu'il ait promptement viré ses visiteurs de sa nouvelle demeure.

_Flash back_

_Harry ne put répliquer. Il se mura dans un silence qui rendit les deux autres mal à l'aise, se tortillant sur leur siège, le regard rivé au sol. Il semblait comme stupéfixé devant un regard de basilic, ne remuant plus le moindre membre._

_Snape. _

_Severus Tobias Snape._

_La vie de cet homme lui importait-elle au point de le pousser à entreprendre sans remords une aventure qui risquait fort de lui coûter la vie? Une fois qu'il aurait pénétré dans l'antre du mal, aucun repli stratégique ne lui serait possible, avec ou sans Snape en état de combattre. Ce serait tout ou rien, mais l'enjeu était énorme. Seule la menace persistante d'être exterminés jusqu'au dernier par le puissant chef des Aurors constamment aux aguets retenait les anciens Mangemorts de reprendre du poil de la bête._

_Harry se moquait bien du sort de la population sorcière en général, mais pas au point de tout devoir recommencer au point de départ. Sa conscience ne le laisserait jamais tranquille s'il laissait à nouveau des gens mourir par sa faute- ou parce qu'il se serait fait tuer bêtement en tentant une mission de sauvetage déjà vouée à l'échec…_

_Mais du point de vue opposé…_

_Snape ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, et c'était bien réciproque, la guerre ne leur avait jamais laissé le temps de régler leurs différents. Par contre, un évènement survenu peu de temps après la fin de la guerre lui avait présenté un autre visage de l'imperturbable Maître des Potions._

_Une fois à Ste-Mangouste, il avait réfléchi, et c'était là-bas qu'il avait choisi de renier son comportement de docile petit Gryffondor en manque d'affection. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de cet asile de fous lui quémandant avidement des autographes, une main avait agrippé son épaule et l'avait serrée brièvement. Harry n'avait eu le temps que d'apercevoir des yeux d'onyx étincelants se plonger dans ses émeraudes éteintes, avant que leur propriétaire ne s'évapore dans l'air. Il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination, mais un tel regard brûlant était unique et impossible à imaginer._

_Pourquoi avoir posé un tel geste?_

_L'unique personne ayant le pouvoir de répondre à ses interrogations risquait de perdre la vie d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais peut-être avait-il agi instinctivement, pour ensuite avoir regretté de s'être montré compréhensif? Peut-être était-ce simplement pour rembourser une dette? Savait-il à ce moment qu'il serait la bouée de sauvetage de son filleul? _

_Harry avait beau repasser ses souvenirs en boucle dans son esprit, l'incertitude l'envahissait. Par contre, c'était un fait établi que ni Ronald ni Hermione ne pourraient lui être un tant soit peu utiles dans sa vie actuelle._

_Harry se retourna à nouveau vers eux et leva les yeux au ciel en avisant leur attitude dictée par l'impatience. Il amorça le congédiement d'une voix sèche, sans plus se préoccuper de ses états d'âme :_

_«Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Il s'agit de risques énormes, ils sont des dizaines là-dedans. Comme vous m'en avez fait part, je suis le seul à pouvoir intervenir, alors laissez-moi réfléchir, et vous verrez ce qui adviendra en temps et lieux. La poudre de cheminette est juste à gauche de la cheminée, située un étage plus haut, dans une pièce dont j'ai oublié l'emplacement. L'escalier est dans le troisième couloir à droite. Bonne chance Hermione, et au déplaisir de vous revoir. Bonne soirée.»_

_Sous l'air de merlan frit de ses invités, Harry se releva et marcha d'un pas assuré vers la sortie. _

_Ils le suivirent quelques instants plus tard, toujours choqués._

_Fin du F-B_

La seule information dont Harry disposait au sujet du repaire incriminé était les coordonnées géographiques, fournies par les détecteurs du Ministère qui avaient repéré un fort et constant usage de magie. Contrairement aux satellites moldus, ils étaient très peu précis.

C'était donc grâce à ces imperfections qu'Harry devait examiner lui-même le terrain vacant respectivement long et large d'un bon kilomètre qui se profilait à l'horizon, sans le moindre indice pour l'orienter.

Il n'aurait même pas _songé_ à rigoler si un Mangemort déguisé en Batman avait soudainement bondi devant lui en hurlant «Surprise!».

Lâchant un grognement, il s'agenouilla et tâtonna le sol uniformément parsemé d'herbe humide. Transplanant dix mètres plus loin, toujours dans la même position, il réitéra son geste.

Après 5 transplanages successifs, il laissa échapper un juron. Mouais, eh bien apparemment, sorcier ou pas, il n'avait rien de Sherlock Holmes. Manipuler et tâter un terrain boueux et humide ne lui apporteraient rien d'autres que des mains collantes et dégoûtantes.

Il les nettoya avec sa baguette, puis délaissa cette dernière avant de fermer ses yeux et de se concentrer. Laissant venir sa magie à lui, il assembla les fils et les étincelles qui brillaient de mille feux derrière ses paupières et les dirigea vers ses paumes, qu'il passa à quelques centimètres du sol en remuant les doigts, murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Il allongea son bras en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, perplexe.

Les sourcils froncés, il fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, se félicitant d'avoir négligé de porter une encombrante cape. Arrivé près du point central, il dégaina son poignard et l'enfonça dans le sol en murmurant rageusement le sort de magie noire employé pour rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

La terre se fissura devant lui, laissant toujours planer une illusion d'herbe formée par un halo vaguement blanchâtre, presque invisible.

Harry fit brusquement un pas vers l'arrière lorsqu'une trentaine de gros corbeaux sortirent de la cavité en croassant. Emporté par son élan, il trébucha et s'écrasa douloureusement sur son séant, lâchant un nouveau juron.

Mouais bah, pour l'originalité du QG, on repassera.

Harry se releva péniblement en se tenant les côtes, pour ensuite s'allonger sur le ventre, la tête à quelques centimètres du gouffre. Il sortit rapidement un miroir d'une de ses poches, se doutant bien que les Mangemorts reflueraient inéluctablement d'ici quelques secondes si personne ne pénétrait dans l'ouverture, mais il aurait aussi été idiot d'y passer sa tête en hurlant «ohé, vous êtes-là, les méchants?». Il positionna l'objet légèrement ensorcelé pour voir à travers les surfaces vers l'intérieur, et murmura le sort pour activer les enchantements.

Une dizaine de mètres plus bas, un petit attroupement d'une dizaine de silhouette toutes vêtues dans les tons sombres commençait à se former, se disposant en cercle autour de l'entrée approximative. Baguettes en main, ils avaient tous les poings sur les hanches, s'attendant apparemment plus à découvrir le plus crétin des leurs qu'un Auror.

Harry retint avec peine un énième soupir de dépit, avant de prendre sa baguette et son poignard et de transplaner derrière Kurk et Goyle.

**TBC ;)**

**Si quelque chose cloche, ne vous gênez pas pour me le signaler ;)**

**À bientôt**

**--**

**NOTE** (qui devait aller au début mais ne veut pas y rester...)**: Bonjour les gens…Oui, je sais, j'ai mis des mois à poster un nouveau chapitre… Qui est d'ailleurs plutôt court et ne me plaît pas à 100/100, mais bon, passons, je voulais absolument publier. Je suis désolée du retard, tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense est que certains ont la vie plus rose que moi ;) **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. **


End file.
